Cerulean High Of Talents
by desertflower13
Summary: 5 Girls are accepted to Cerulean High where they meet 5 boys who change their lives, But what happens when you mix High school teens and music? Will it become total madness?
1. Chapter 1

5 girls follow they're dream of going to Cerulean High of Talents of becoming Popstars but what happens when you put Music and Highschool madness together...will they follow they're dreams

ikari poke contest oldrival and oc shipping

**First fanfiction no FLAMES please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry about the delay, i kinda didn't get the whole uploading thing **

**anyway's here's the next chappie.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own the charecters or songs**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Leafs Pov:

"Leaf, get the hell up" i heard a voice

"5 minutes"i moaned.

The person stayed quite

_Yes i can go to sleep_

**THUD!**

"**What the Flip " **i cursed rubbing my head

Yeah i've been pushed out of my lovely soft comfy bed for ...

God knows

_Some one dose not know whats coming_

I got up to come face to face with my dear twin brother who should be digging his grave smirking.

_Dead meat _

"**TAYLOR GREEN WHY IN THE WORLD OF CHOCO****LATE DID ****YOU PUSH ME OUT OF BED!" **I screamed

I saw his smirk fall off his face as he saw me lift my fist to punch him.

"**WAIT!"**He shouted hands infront of his face.

"What?" i asked lowering my hand.

"Your the one who told me to wake you up" he defended,

"Why?" i asked tilting my head like a phsy duck.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor's pov <strong>

Hi im leafs twin brother and right know she's asking me why she asked me to awake her from her slumber. Luckily i overheard her Talking to her friends about meeting up at the cafe.

Yeh so where were we. Oh yeah:

"Why?"leaf asked me tilting her head,

"Something about meeting your friends..." i started

"OMG! They are going to kill me" she screamed running to get changed.

"yeh no problem..." i shouted to her.

"oh yeh, thanks bro" she shouted walking out the door.

**Buzz! Buzz! **

I heard a vibrating sound coming from my pocket

" Taylor how long does it take to pick up a phone man" Gary asked on the other side of the line.

"sorry had my phone on silent" I told him.

"allright anyways, Drew told me to tell you to get your butt here because I think you've forgotten that you where meant to be here at 10:00!"he screamed into the phone.

"whoops" I squeaked.

"And…"

Beep!

I cut him off.

So dead!

Here I go![lol Mario]

* * *

><p><strong>Misty pov's <strong>

Where is she!

Right now im at the park waiting for leaf to come with my my other bf's Dawn,Lily and May.

But right now lets just say two of them are not the bestest people.

"im bored!"dawn moaned

I cant take this anymore

"im tired and hungry!"May moaned.

"she'll be here any minute then you can stuff your face!" Lily said totally annoyed.

Few im not the only one

"but my feet hurt!"Dawn complained

That's it one more thing and…

"and…"

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!"**I shouted in their faces.

"yes mam" they squeaked,

"and here she is the one and only leaf green!"lily informed while a huffing leaf came to view

"sorry late…..forgot….slept in….brother push out of bed…walked" she said while catching her breath.

"o..kay" we sweatdroped .

"anyway … what news you got Lil?" I asked turning towards her.

"well…"she trailed,

"well?" we asked .

"we got accepted !"she squealed,

"no way!" we squealed.

"I don't get it"May said tilting her head.

"well we got accepted into cerulean high of talents"Leaf casually informed her.

"No way!" she squealed,

We sweat dropped at her stupidity.

CERULEAN HIGH HERE WE COME!

* * *

><p><strong>Gary,s pov:<strong>

I've been sitting in here for what 5 minutes and Ashy-boys already stuffing his face!

And I have to watch him, yeah the joy. So I just fineshed talking to Taylor actually he cut the phone off on me, but yeah and now I've nothing to do but stare at im bored lets make Drew tell me what I came for.

"Drew cant you just tell us" I asked

"No Taylor will be here any moment" he told me.

"please"I begged

"no"

"please"

**BANG!**

I get hit in the head by Paul who I just noticed now.

"Thanks bro"Drew thanked him,

"no problem" he answerd

Good friends aren't they(sarcasm)

**Bing!**

The shop door opens,and there he is the one and only Taylor green.

"what took you so long?"I ignored my question and turned to drew,

"Whats the news?"he asked him.

We all looked at Drew,

"We're in"he smirked

No way!


	3. Chapter 3

_**hi im back with the next chappie and i kindo forgot to tell about my charecters'**_

_**Name: Lily hayden( drew twin)**_

_**Hair colour:light brown**_

_**Eyes: emerald green**_

_**Name: Taylor green( Leafs twin)**_

_**Hair: dark brown**_

Chapter 2: welcome.

**May's pov:**

After celebrating with the girl's i was dropped of to my house.

" im home!" i announced walking in.

" hello honey, was your day?" my mother questioned,

" it was great!" i told her.

"what happend that's got you soooo happy?" my little brother max asked.

" i'll tell you lot when we eat with dad" i told them .

"k" max replied" im gonna play Mario kart wanna play?"

"okay"

After ½ an hour of playing Mario kart we heard,

"im home" it was my dad, what can i say like father like daughter.

"Dad!" i exclaimed walking over to him for a hug.

"someones happy" he stated when we all sat too eat.

"oooh is it a boy? Is he cute?"my mum asked,

"a boy?" my dad asked.

" oh Norman you know she's not a little baby anymore..." she started.

" mum what are you talking about ? it's not that" i told her.

"ooh!"

"So what is it ? " max asked.

" well..."

"well?" max asked

"im going to cerulean high of talents " isquealed.

" oh sweety im so happy for you!" my mother squealed.

" isn't that all the way in kanto?" my Dad asked

"OH, yeah its a boarding school" i informed.

"i encourage her to go..." max told them.

"aww thanks maxie " i said ruffling his hair,

"only because then i'll be the only child" he continued.

" oh you little..."

" so when are you going? " my mother asked trying to avoid a fight.

" oh right , next week!"

**Misty pov:**

when i got home i told my sisters they said were happy for me but violet and lily said that they're glad im leaving. They agreed to let me go though so yes! Even though i may miss my older siblings.

Dasiy told me that mum and dad would be proud of me.

How much i miss them they'll always be with me in my heart

**Dawn's pov:**

What about mum

Was the only thing that eas on my mind as i walked home.

If only dad didn't go on that stupid plane then hed still be here.

I really want to go but then she'll be alone.

I walked into my house.

"hello sweety what's wrong ?" she asked seeing my long face,

I gave her a weak smile, i told her about my situation and she told me...

**To follow my dreams**

_**I know this one's shorter than the other one i hope you liked it and the boys will be in the next chapter.**_

_**See you next week.**_

_**Don't forget to review,**_

_**Desertflower out**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! im sorry for not writing another chapter sooner, ive been like totally busy and when I get a chance my sister using our laptop soooo crule!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT TAYLOR AND LILY**

**with the story:**

CHAPTER 1: 

**Lily's pov:**

"so I geuss this is goodbye until the holidays" I said to my parents whilst hugging them.

"have a good time honey" my mother said sweetly,

"where's Drew?" I asked.

"oh,Drew left before you woke up he said he'd go and pick his friends himself" she told me.

"Oh"

**BEEP!**

my friend's were here.

" love you mum dad ,bye" I shouted while running up to the limo, that my

friend's were in (my driver went to pick them up).

" I can't wait can you!" Dawn squealed as soon as I got into the carouy=

**Paul's pov:**

I didn't bother telling Reggie on the day I was accepted so I told him when I left,

" you should have told me sooner we could've had a little party!" he told me .

" that's why I didn't" I answerd.

**BEEP!**

"looks like you're rides here" he pointed out ,

"yeah' see you around bro" I said while walking to the ones who call me their friend.

"bye paul!" my brother shouted from the door,

I might miss my annoying brother.

**Leaf's pov:**

after a 30 minute drive we got to the airport,

"why do we have to go to the airporto go onto a plane ?" May asked us.

"well May, we don't have enough space in our garage or anywhere to take off" I told her.

"anyways let's go!" I told them.

"yeah let's not just sit around talking" Misty agreed.

when we got on the plane we were amazed!

" wow you haydens really are rich" Dawn exclaimed,

she was right the plane looked nothing like one it was like lily's flipping bed room (without the bed) pink and aqua every where.

"you guys are weird what shall we do on the way ?" Lily asked.

"paint nails and dress up" dawn said,

" play wii sports" misty said looking through the games .

" watch frozen" isuggested,

"and eat junk food" may told us all .

we giggled,

"okay we'll do all of that" Lily told us.

**Gary's pov**

when we got into the Hayden's express as Drew call's it, we were amazed.

"So what do you want to play wii, playstation , xbox or watch something?" he asked.

" playstation" me and taylor suggested,

"what game ?" he asked ,

" teken" Paul replied

after an hour of getting beaten by paul I fell asleep.

The first thing I heard when I awoke was

"_** THIS IS THE PIOLT SPEAKING WE WILL BE LANDING IN 5 MINUTES PLEASE REMAIN SEATED"**_

"Well look who woke up it's sleeping beauty" Taylor announced,

" hey! I need my beauty sleep!" I defended.

" you don't look any better when you wake up you know" drew told ma a little to calmly for drew .

oh well...

**so this is it im so sorry its short its just im really busy someone passed away so were going to my grandma's but I will try to post another chapter**

**love, **

**desertflower**

**xxxxxxxx**


End file.
